


draw thy breath in pain (to tell my story)

by IgnoreThePineapples



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Don't hurt me for this, First War with Voldemort, Like so much angst, M/M, Major Character Injury, References to Hamlet, and so are these two, based on a prompt, because i'm sad and gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 11:59:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18521077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IgnoreThePineapples/pseuds/IgnoreThePineapples
Summary: So here he was. Disarmed, backed up against a wall, and barely a few minutes away from the Death Eaters catching up with him.The tone of the payphone buzzed over and over and-“Hello?”Sirius nearly cries with relief. “Hey, Moony.”"Pads?""Yeah, I- I just wanted to hear your voice."





	draw thy breath in pain (to tell my story)

**Author's Note:**

> from this prompt: http://otpdisaster.tumblr.com/post/110731939970/person-b-knowing-theyre-undoubtedly-about-to-die

Sirius knows perfectly well that he’s fucked. 

His wand is god-knows-where, the wound on his side is bleeding profusely with no signs of stopping, and the streets surrounding are swarming with Death Eaters. He can’t apparate, he cadn’t heal himself, and he’s _too damn tired_ to turn into Padfoot and escape.

This had been meant to be a routine mission. Just surveillance, nothing particularly risky or dangerous. But someone must have tipped them off, because it hadn’t been long before they’d been overwhelmed out of nowhere. 

He was just glad that he was the only one left here. Marlene and Gideon had both made it out while he’d held off the Death Eaters, promising he would be right behind them. He’d been lying. The moment they’d disappeared, he’d hurled off an explosion large enough to give him cover, but he’d been disarmed in the process.

So here he was. Disarmed, backed up against a wall, and barely a few minutes away from the Death Eaters catching up with him.

He thought he’d caught a glimpse of Regulus’ face in the mob. He hopes he’d imagined it.

Across the street, he could see a phone booth, illuminated against the dark of the night. Pressing a fist into the gash across his stomach, he braced himself and limped towards it.

Remus had been on one of his secret missions when Sirius had been called out for this. Punching in the number, he feels a sick pang of anxiety that he might not even be home, that he might spend his final few minutes trying to get through to someone who wouldn’t even be able to respond.

The tone buzzed, over and over and over. _You’re never going to hear his voice again,_ his mind supplies. The tone buzzed again.

_“Hello?”_

Sirius nearly cries with relief. “Hey, Moony.”

_“Pads?”_

“Yeah." 

_“You okay? I saw the note you left, mission going well?”_

“Yeah, I- It’s going okay. I just wanted to hear your voice.”

He can almost hear Remus smile. _“You gonna be home soon?”_

Sirius takes a shaky breath. “Yeah. Yeah, I’ll be back soon. I miss you.”

_“I miss you too.”_

“So,” Sirius continues casually, blinking back tears, “How are you? I haven’t seen you in weeks.”

_“Oh, you know. I’ve been worse, but the moon was pretty rough. I should be home for the next one, which is a relief. I’m looking forward to running with you three again.”_

“Yeah, I-“ _fuck_ “I’ll be there. What are you doing right now?”

_“I’ve just set the kettle to boil. I’m just going to read for a while, wait for you to get back. It’s been a while since a had a rest.”_

“Good, that’s- that’s good. I’ve been reading some of your Muggle books. The ones you told me to.”

_“Which ones?”_

“Let me see, the one about the painting-“

_“Dorian Gray. I knew you’d like that one.”_

“-some of the science fiction, Wells and Orwell and all the ones with names like that-“

_“Oh yeah, War of the Worlds is still on the table here.”_

“-and that one about the Prince, the play-“

_“Hamlet.”_

“Yeah, that one.”

_“You know, he’s always reminded me of you. All that restrictive family, the acting out-“_

“-the incestual parents-“

He can hear Remus laugh. _“That too, I guess.”_

“Does that make you my Horatio?”

_“I’d like to think so.”_

“It doesn’t end well for Hamlet. All that family stuff catches up to him.”

_“I hope you don’t plan on dying in my arms any time soon.”_

Sirius has to hold the receiver away from his face as he chokes a sob out into his sleeve.

_“Everything okay, Pads?”_

“I’m fine, I just- I love you.”

_“I love you too.”_

He hears something behind him. He doesn’t turn to look. There are tears dripping down his face now, and he doesn’t care.

“Just- just remember that, okay? I love you so much. And James, and Lily, tell them I love them. And Harry, tell him his Godfather loves him.”

_“Pads? What’s happening? What’s wrong?”_

The noises behind him are louder now, footsteps and jeering voices.

The phone warns them that their time is nearly up.

“I love you, Rem.”

_“Pads? Don’t go. I love you. I love you, don’t-“_

Sirius hangs up.

He takes a moment to wipe his face with his sleeve, and turns to face the oncoming enemy.

 

**Author's Note:**

> and then marlene and gideon show up and save him yay. just kidding, this ends however you want it to because i'm a copout and a sham.
> 
> title comes from hamlet, v.ii. hamlet says it to horatio as he lies, dying, in his arms. "absent thee from felicity a while,/and in this harsh world draw thy breath in pain,/to tell my story." i have a lot of feelings about the comparisons between those two and these two, and frankly i couldn't not reference it.
> 
> listen i really wanted to write some angst and with that prompt i couldn't not.
> 
> if you enjoyed it, please drop a like and/or a comment. i literally check every account that leaves a kudos and i will read what you write.


End file.
